crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nikel23
Blocked him thanks for telling meCrashfreak99 17:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Sure, I'd definitely be happy for you to be a rollbacker. You're just the person I need; you revert vandalism alot and you've been around for a long time. Unfortunately, I'm not a bureaucrat so I can't create rollbackers; you'll have to wait to hear from Crashfreak99. In the meanwhile, keep up the good work! :) EpicWikipedian 09:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You can be promoted to Rollback by admins yes. I don't think you are ready for it though.To keep stopping vandals you can undo their edits though. Thanks for telling meCrashfreak99 12:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! ***2012!*** EpicWikipedian 00:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Images When I modify the images I added (such as the Dingo and Crash jumping through the waterfall) it only makes them slightly bigger and teleports them to the opposite side of the page, (they're already at full size on Thumbnail mode) which really isn't worth it. As for uploading bigger ones, the images I got are all off of Crash Mania, so I don't think I could do that. (I don't actually have the Crash 1 Prototype) BandiCooper 11:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) OK then, thanks.BandiCooper 11:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! :) Now that I'm a bureaucrat, and you've kept up the good work, here's your rollback rights! :) EpicWikipedian 18:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The infobox Okay, put it back into the template and see how it works out. EpicWikipedian 10:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Watermarked images Just so you know, Bandipedia doesn't allow images with watermarks (i.e. that picture you uploaded with a little apple icon in the bottom right corner has been marked by Crash Mania and therefore is watermarked). EpicWikipedian 12:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Scorpilla and Mighty Scorpilla Unfortunately, it's not possible to rename category pages. But Scorpilla feels more like an encyclopedic title. So it would not really be possible to rename everything to Scorpilla without redirecting the Mighty Scorpilla category to the Scorpilla page. What do you think? EpicWikipedian 11:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know about games beyond Crash Tag Team Racing too well, but I would probably merge the two together as they are pretty much the same thing. What do you think? EpicWikipedian 11:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :I love Titans but I haven't actually even heard of the Mighty Scorpilla. I guess you should just make a Mighty Scorpilla section on the Scorpilla page. BandiCooper 17:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Level infobox There are multiple level infoboxes, but there is no limit on where they can be used. EpicWikipedian 15:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Feel free to make one if you want. However, it's going to take a fairly long time to do every single level. EpicWikipedian 08:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, you can. EpicWikipedian 12:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Done thanks for letting me knowCrashfreak99 16:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I will but that eample you gave me is true Aku Aku does have a mother. He mentioned her in Mind over Mutant.Crashfreak99 07:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) help. you are talking from me? I am of the brazil,edit all of me errors I not talk much english PS=I not created the aku aku mother page.Ratchetjak 00:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC)ratchetjakRatchetjak 00:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) They could all be moved to the main manga page.Crashfreak99 16:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Broken template Do you have any idea how to fix this template? It keeps screwing up when I try to fill in the items section. BandiCooper 11:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes and yes. BandiCooper 16:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) No, it's glitched up on my browser too. I'm using Chrome, by the way. BandiCooper 16:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) CTR articles Hey, do you mind helping with something? Remember that guy who added those poorly placed videos to Crash Cove? Well, it turns out he added them to pretty much all the CTR racetrack articles. Could you cleanup up the Citadel City racetrack articles. Just put the videos on the articles into a gallery. I'll do Turbo Track and stuff. BandiCooper 11:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I like it. Still, could you mind not using it on the CTR racetracks? It's just that I put a lot those infoboxes in only yesterday. BandiCooper 10:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes. BandiCooper 10:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you know the way on the Sims wiki the navigation bar looks different? Like, the shape of it is more squircley . Do you know how to do that on Bandipedia? Also, could you do the same thing with the search bar? BandiCooper 11:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) No, I took it off the Sims wiki and changed the colour scheme, but credit it is given to them in the Wikia.css. BandiCooper 16:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I've blocked them. Thanks for telling me.Crashfreak99 (talk) 16:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Report Thank you for letting me know. The pages have been deleted and the user in question has been dealt with. BaronZylo (talk) 19:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Someone else from the Sims wikia It's nice to see someone else from the Sims wikia on this wikia. C.Syde65 (talk) 20:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Crash of the Titans / Mind over Mutant You prefer the old Crash games over the newer ones? Same here! C.Syde65 (talk) 20:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Pinstripe in Crash Team Racing I've just played some of Pinstripe's quotes and apparently you were correct in saying that he says "Have some of this" and not "Get some of this". C.Syde65 (talk) 07:55, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I usually remember too, so either I wasn't listening carefully, didn't catch every word or I dismembered exactly what he said. C.Syde65 (talk) 02:19, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Moved sign I've moved your signature template to User:Nikel23/NikelSig. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 17:40, July 11, 2018 (UTC)